Ordinary Day
by super manako sohma
Summary: Ok, Tohru doesn't live with the Sohmas, she lives in her apartment after her mom died. She dreams of Yuki but when happens when she wakes up?


Ordinary Day

Yo again. Ok, this one's Yuki/Tohru. It's kinda based on Vanessa Carlton's Ordinary Day. Ano, I love that song. But it's not TOO accurately with the song. Ah, well good enough, right?

Disclaimer: I don't own Furuba or Ordinary Day

Tohru's POV

Aww. It's so beautiful outside, with the sun setting and the warm breeze making its last journey towards the city. And here I am, stuck at my apartment doing my homework. Lets see; if A2 and B5, and A2 + B2 C2 then that means 4 + 25 29, and the square root of that is 5.4. Yes I did it! For some reason math's becoming easier now. I'll be finished in no time and then I could go outside. It's so lonely in my apartment ever since my mother died. It's just so quiet without her. And at night it's scary because I hear all these strange noises that I never heard when Mom was here, and I get so paranoid. Sigh. Yes, finished with my homework. _Ding dong_. Hmm? I have a visitor? It's probably Hana-chan or Uo-chan; they must be worried that I'm here by myself again. I really do hate worrying them, but I don't want to cause a burden upon them by moving in with them. I open the door and find out it's not them. My heart dropped. Yuki Sohma. Yuki Sohma was standing right outside my, my home, before me! Oh, mom I can't believe it! His kind, kind face shines through the sunset, his adorable mousy gray hair blows slightly in the breeze, and his eyes, his beautiful indigo orbs sparkle and smile down upon me. I froze in shock. I just can't come to say anything. I'm so nervous.

"Honda-san," he says to me in that crystal deep voice of his.

"Y-yes, Sohma-kun?" I hear myself say.

"It's a nice day, would you like to take a walk with me? You know, to take a last glimpse of the sunset and enjoy the summer breeze?"

I couldn't find myself to say anything else, but I automatically nod and smile. The next thing I knew, my hand was in his and we were walking. I was practically floating. Mom, I'm holding hands with Prince Yuki Sohma and we're walking together and smiling! This is so cool! Of course I like Yuki Sohma; all the girls at my high school all like him, and he even won hearts of some guys. He is just so kind, so mysterious, he's everything anyone's ever wanted. In other words, he's perfect. He's student body president, he's in honors English, AP statistics and he's super athletic. I can't believe he would want to spend the last moments of the day with me. When I soon landed back to reality, I found we were on a hill. It's so pretty. You could see everything from up here. I could even see the last stage of the sunset, before it is covered fully behind the mountains. Stars were already up, and the moon too. Oh, it's like a dream.

"This is so pretty, Sohma-kun," I say to him after a long moment of standing there.

"Yes," he replied to me, smiling, "That's why I wanted to share it with you."

Wait a minute. Did I hear him correctly? He wanted to share the early evening with me? Of all people?

"But, why me, Sohma-kun? What makes me special?"

He chuckled softly. "But of course you're special, Honda-san,"

The sky became a deep, dark blue. The stars were very vivid. They almost looked like they were dancing. One of them decided to shoot itself across the sky.

"Honda-san, look," Yuki pointed at it, "close your eyes and make a wish."

I do that as if he was commanding me. Then suddenly, I feel his arms take my shoulders and soft petal lips are pressed against mine. I give out a little 'eep!' out of shock as I feel my cheeks turn red. Is this really happening? I open my eyes and see Yuki's face inches from mine. My heart raced. Did he just kiss me?

"Honda-san," he told me in a soft dove voice, "I do love you."

I was still in shock. He loves me?

"Yes, Honda-san," she speaks again, "You are the one. You make me feel special and accepted."

Eh? But how? We hardly talk to each other. Has he been following me? I feel then his arms wrap around my body and his lips close to my ear.

"Honda-san," he whispers, "Will you marry me?"

BOOM! I open my eyes slowly. Whoa, it's raining. Ah, I'm still at school! Wait, what time is it? 6:00! I missed work! But wait. What happened? Where's

Yuki? Where's the stars? Oh. I see. I fell asleep and was dreaming wasn't I? Yes, that's right. That always happens. Yuki will never love me. I'm just so plain, so boring. I sit there for a while watching the storm outside worsen. Ah, well, I guess I have to walk home in the rain. But that will be good punishment for me for dreaming such dreams, and better yet sleeping in class. Wait. Footsteps? Probably the custodian. I stand up slowly to get my bag and start heading home. The door opens, but the custodian doesn't step in. No. As the lights turn on I see that it is Yuki who comes in. Whoa, talk about irony.

"Honda-san, why are you still here?" he asks me.

"Oh, um, I kinda fell asleep." He probably thinks I'm stupid. To fall asleep in class. How low.

"Ah, I see," he chuckles. "I just came here to get my school bag that I left."

"Wait, Sohma-kun? Why are you still here?"

"Student council stuff. The teachers can be real Nazis sometimes."

I laugh. "Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to laugh; but you compared them to Nazis. That's funny."

"Hah, I guess it is." He smiles.

"Well I better be heading home now," I tell him. "I'm starving."

Yuki looks outside at the rain. "No," he says.

"Hm?"

"It's terrible out there," he says, "and you with no umbrella."

"Ah, it's fine, I've been through worse."

"No," he says again. "Why don't you come home with me today?"

Wait, what? Is he asking me to come home with him?

"Oh, no I possibly can't! I mean, uh, I don't have anything to bring."

He laughed again. "You are cute."

"What?"

"I mean, I don't want you to catch a cold walking by yourself. You'll be all alone in your apartment. I can't allow you to put yourself in danger like that. Besides, my house is a lot closer."

Now he's convinced me. "Um, are you sure?"

"Of course. Now come with me or else I'll drag you by force."

I have no choice. I follow him outside as we head for his house. Despite fact that we are already soaked the minute we walked outside, I'm sure for both him and me, we have never felt so warm.

Owari

yo, that wasn't all that bad once I think about it. But it was short. Did ya like it? Yay! Review please?


End file.
